Merrill's House
Merrill's House is a house located by a cannabis plantation in Humboldt County, California. It is an explorable location in Episode 3 of Life is Strange 2. Overview Exterior Merrill's house is a wooden cabin with visibly rusted sheet metal roofing and a chimney. Solar panels are set up both on top of the roof and next to the porch. Plastered onto the side of the house are several missing person posters. Built into the house's side is a patio, which holds a cushioned bench, a deck chair with a pack of cigarettes lying on it, a bucket next to a fuel tank, and several bags of fertilizer. Several cigarettes, pieces of wood, and loose scraps of paper are scattered on the deck's floor. Interior The house is known to consist of at least a kitchen and a living room, along with one room located next to the kitchen and two rooms accessible through a hallway leading into the living room. Though inaccessible during regular gameplay, the room located next to the kitchen is decorated with shower tiles and a curtain close to the window, indicating that it is a bathroom. One of the hallway's doors most likely leads to a bedroom, as Merrill exits one of them to confront Sean Diaz and the others in his living room. TBC Episode Three - "Wastelands" The house is first seen where Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz, Hannah, Ingrid, and Cassidy are ordered to trim weeds inside Merrill's living room, which also happens the next day. Later, Sean and Daniel wait outside with Jacob, Cassidy, and Finn for their payment. After Ingrid and Anders come out, everyone goes in except Daniel, whom Sean tells to stay outside because only adults are allowed inside. However, before Merrill could pay them, Big Joe, who caught Daniel sneaking into the house, enters the room with Daniel. This leads an angry Merrill to fire Sean and Daniel and denies payment for the others. Merrill leaves after orders Big Joe to deal with Daniel, who then attacks Big Joe with an ashtray, leading Big Joe to punch either Sean or Finn (whoever takes the blame). Later that night, Sean comes to the house with either Finn and Daniel or with Cassidy, depending on whether Sean joined the heist or not to either rob Merrill's safe or stop Daniel and Finn from doing so. Merrill catches them trying to break in and threatens them with his gun. Following the confrontation (which may result in Finn being killed), Daniels loses control of his powers and destroys the house. The next morning, the house is shown in ruins with Sean, Merrill, Finn (who is either dead or unconscious), Big Joe (if Sean didn't sabotage his vehicles), and Cassidy (if she came to the house with Sean and did not leave the group or was forcefully brought back in by Big Joe) all shown unconscious. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' During the Cash Crop checkpoint: * Sean can pick up a bud from the weed pile. * After snipping a few buds, he can clean his scissors in a mug of water. * During the Bad Harvest checkpoint, if Sean refused to join the heist and went with Cassidy: * Sean can enter the door to the kitchen. * During the Bad Harvest checkpoint, if Sean went along with the heist with Finn and Daniel: * * * * * * * ** ** * ** ** * He can open the door to Merrill's house. * Trivia * Lying on one of the living room's shelves is a porcelain bird figure identical to one of the trinkets in Claire and Stephen Reynolds' bedroom. * The license plate number of the truck in front of Merrill's house is 135 KDL. * The missing person posters found on the side of the house may be an allusion towards Humboldt County's reputation for mysterious disappearancesMysterious Universe - "Mysterious Vanishings in Humboldt County, California" (July 7, 2018) and elevated homicide death rateLost Coast Outpost - "Humboldt County Has California’s Highest Rates of Gun Deaths, Suicides and Fatal Car Crashes" (April 3, 2017), the latter of which is heavily suspected to be the result of disagreements between participants in its multi-billion dollar illegal marijuana industry.Mad River Union - "Local murder rate worse than it looks" (July 25, 2016) Gallery Exterior Merrill's House - Exterior 01.png|An external view of the house. Merrill's House - Exterior 03.png|An alternate view of the house. Merrill's House - Exterior 04.png|An overhead view of the house. Merrill's House - Exterior - Patio 02.png|The house's patio. Merrill's House - Exterior - Missing Person Posters 01.png|The missing person posters on the house's side. Merrill's_House_-_Exterior_-_Solar_Panels_01.png|The solar panels on the house's roof. Interior Kitchen Merrill's House - Kitchen - Overview 01 Day.png|The kitchen during the day. Merrill's House - Kitchen - Overview Alt.png|An alternate view of the kitchen during the morning. Merrill's House - Kitchen - Cupboard 01.png|The kitchen cupboard holding the radio. Merrill's House - Kitchen - Poster 02.png|The poster by the door leading outside. Merrill's House - Kitchen - Cupboard 02.png|The other kitchen cupboard holding the microwave. Merrill's House - Kitchen - Poster 01.png|The poster by the door to the living room. Living Room Merrill's House - Living Room - Overview 03.png|The living room on the night of the heist. Merrill's House - Living Room - Overview 04.png|The living room in the morning after Daniel's outburst. Merrill's_House_-_Living_Room_-_Overview_Alt.png|An alternate view of the living room in the previous morning. Merrill's House - Living Room - Desk 01.png|The living room's desk. Merrill's House - Living Room - Safe 01.png|The living room's open safe. References Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Locations in California Category:Houses Category:Season 2